Compagno
by Stylexo
Summary: AU, Mafia!Romano. 2P!Italy included as well. Spamano. - Lovino has been with Antonio for 5 years. However, he's kept a secret from him the entire time. Antonio comes home after being mugged by a group of men that appear to be with the Mafia, something that Lovino doesn't find out until he gets a call from his boss having another job for him. That job changed his life completely.


A/N: Yeah, so, this short 2-3 chapter long fic will pretty much be from this roleplay I did with somebody, and if she's reading this right now, well, then you most likely know who I am. I really got a good chunk of the roleplay written, and I could have made it longer and more descriptive... Kinda wishing I did now.. Oh well! If I decide to rewrite it someday, then I will. For now, this is it. I read it over 1-2 times so hopefully it doesn't have any grammar mistakes. If so, please point them out! Just a fair warning, I suck at writing smut and smutty things, so... I decided to not go into detail with that part due to being terrible at it. ^^"

_Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya._

* * *

Lovino sat down on the bed he shared with his boyfriend of 5 years. He opened up his laptop, pressing the power button and setting it beside him. It was 11:00 pm on a Friday night. He came home to see that Antonio's car was gone. Usually the Spaniard called or at least sent a text message to him before leaving the house, but he never received any of those things. Lovino figured that maybe he just went to visit somebody, most likely Bella.

Lovino yawned and laid back on his back and stared up at the ceiling. He had a long day at work, especially with all the tasks Luciano had given him. He looked over at the Italian flag background on his laptop. He shut the lid back, deciding to wait until tomorrow to get on his laptop since Luciano promised him he could spend the day off.

Lovino slid his laptop underneath the bed and stood up to put some comfortable clothes on. He walked over to the closet and slid the door open and pulled out an old t-shirt and sweatpants. He sat the clothes on the edge of the bed, but before he could remove his work clothes, he heard the doorbell go off.

He groaned and walked through the large house, not caring how long he was taking to reach the front door. When he finally got to the door, he unlocked it and opened it only to find a beaten Antonio in front of him.

"Who the hell did this to you?!" Lovino grabbed ahold of him, causing him to flench a little.

"I'm not sure... This group of men... They stole my phone, credit, and debit cards..."

"So you didn't go to the police?! You came home?! Where the hell were you?!"

Antonio sighed. "Lovi, not now. I just need to take a pain killer."

Lovino followed him like one dog would with another, all the way to the kitchen. As soon as Antonio finished swallowing his Advil, Lovino continued to question him.

"Where were you that caused you to be mugged?!"

"Ah... I was coming back from the bank. I was driving through an alley so the drive back wasn't as long, then I ran over something. So I got out to see what I hit, and it was just a garbage can. So I moved it out of the way. But, then when I turned around to get back in my car, there was a man standing beside the door, looking at me. Then I was hit in the back of the head with something, and then several other men crowded around me and started beating on me... Kicking me, really. One held me down while another started taking things out of my pockets. My phone and wallet were the only things they took."

Now it made sense. That was why Antonio couldn't get ahold of him once it had happened.

Lovino was upset. He was going to make sure to find the men that did that to his boyfriend.

He grabbed Antonio's hand and made him go to the bathroom with him. Lovino pulled out bandages and other medical things. He started treating some of the cuts on his head and arms.

Antonio allowed him to do so, watching him apply the medicine and bandages afterwards.

"You're lucky. They could have done much worse to you." Lovino said.

What if Antonio had been killed? No. Lovino didn't want to think of it that way. He focused on how Antonio wasn't severely injured. Just a couple of cuts, scrapes, and bruises. Nothing broken as far as he knew.

"Hey, Lovi..."

"What?"

"How come you're not working right now?"

"My boss said I could come home early."

"What is your job anyway? You never told me, and you always avoid the question. Besides we hardly get to see one another because of your schedule..."

Lovino froze. He couldn't tell Antonio that he was with the Mafia. He kept it a secret all this time, he had a plan to quit sometime, he just never knew when.

"Lovino..."

"Yes?"

"You don't... sell drugs do you? You're not a prostitute or stripper... right?"

"What?! Fuck no!"

"Oh... Making sure."

Lovino rolled his eyes. "My boss doesn't allow me to say what I do."

Antonio nodded. "Understandable."

The Italian left the bathroom and started to go back upstairs to their room. Antonio followed after him.

When the two got to their room, Lovino didn't bother putting his clothes on. He put the clothes he got out on the bedside table, then stripped and tossed his work clothes in the hamper.

"Sleeping in boxers tonight?" Antonio asked suggestively.

"Wha- Hey! You pervert, you watched me undress, didn't you?!"

The elder smirked. "Maybe."

Lovino huffed and laid down on their bed, making sure to lay where his back would be towards the middle of the bed. Shortly afterwards, Antonio climbed in bed beside him, and faced towards his back.

"Loooviiii~"

Lovino turned over to where he was facing Antonio.

"What do you want?"

Antonio knew what he wanted. After all, it was their first time in a long time where they actually were able to lay down in bed together. He didn't want to just tell Lovino what he wanted either because he thought it would seem selfish if he did.

"Well?" Lovino was growing impatient, still not picking up the memo.

"I want you, Lovino."

"You what?!"

"I want you... so badly."

Antonio lusted for sex for awhile now. It had been at least 3 months since he and Lovino were able to spend time together like this, and he had been sexually frustrated a lot lately, going as far as to the needs to touch himself and jack off to porn.

"Lovino, please."

The Italian was exhausted. He couldn't just tell him no to something like this. He knew how Antonio probably counted the days until he got to spend some personal time with him, so he decided to let him have his way for now.

"Fine."

Lovino moved closer to his boyfriend, immediately going in for a kiss. As their lips pressed together, Antonio ended up forcing his tongue into Lovino's mouth. After the two split apart for a few seconds, Antonio took the time to move up on top of Lovino, grabbing at the waistband of his boxers.

Once he pulled Lovino's boxers off, he had already moved down on him to give him a quick suck. Lovino noticed Antonio must have crawled into bed naked before they even started, since he never removed any articles of clothing himself.

Lovino felt two fingers get pushed into him as he laid back with his legs spread out. He ran his hands through the brown locks of hair in front of him as he was practically being finger fucked.

After a few minutes, Lovino had already wrapped his legs around Antonio's waste as he was pounding into him roughly.

Antonio was enjoying the sounds coming from his lover as he made love to him, watching the faces he made and observing him, especially when he ended up hitting his prostate.

The two shared a couple of rough, shaky kisses before they released and finished. They laid beside one another, panting.

"I love you, Lovino." Antonio said as he was trying to calm himself in between words by taking slow, deep breaths.

"I love you, too." Lovino yawned and closed his eyes, falling asleep shortly afterwards.

At 4:25 AM, Lovino was woken up to his phone ringing. He groaned and mumbled several swears underneath his breath just before rubbing his eyes and looking to see who was calling him.

The caller ID was that of his boss. He answered and put the phone up to his ear.

"Ah, Lovino! I didn't call you at a bad time did I?" Luciano's voice could be made out through the phone.

Lovino didn't answer the question that Luciano wittily made. Instead he just remained sitting on the bed in peace, looking over at Antonio, who was in a deep sleep.

"Well anyway, I need you to come. Now. I have another task for you."

Lovino huffed. "You said I had the day off!" he whisper-yelled through the phone.

"Stop complaining and get your ass over here, or else." Luciano then hung up, leaving Lovino sitting in silence.

Great. This was just what he needed. A surprise call from his boss saying he had work for him when he was supposed to get a day with his boyfriend.

He put his phone down and crawled out of bed, then started getting himself dressed to go back to work again.

_To be continued..._


End file.
